Queen Of Disaster
by BarbieHale
Summary: Madison Mills has nightmares of another life, one she can't remember. Her brother Henry's mother comes to town and she starts to feel like the shadows are watching her. Regina will be damned if she lets her daughter be taken away from her again. But why is she so afraid of the one who is infatuated by her daughter? This is one True Love even Snow and Charming wont let happen.
1. Sad Girl

Oueen Of Disaster

Chapter 1: Sad Girl

Madison Mills has nightmares of another life, one she can't remember. Her brother Henry's mother comes to town and she starts to feel like the shadows are watching her. Regina will be damned if she lets her daughter be taken away from her again. But why is she so afraid of the one who is infatuated by her daughter? This is one True Love even Snow and Charming wont let happen.

* * *

_Madison Rayinne Mills was the kind of girl who would hide behind expensive clothes, make-up, hair and plastic smiles. After being hurt and abused so many times in her life she had to be the Mayors little fake princess. She had nothing else going for her, that and their was only 2 people in town she could fully trust, her younger adopted brother Henry and Ruby. She couldn't even trust her friends._

_Unlike Henry, Madison was Regina's biological daughter, her father (A man Regina never spoke of) died before she was born leaving Regina as an over-protective single mother. Madison knew her mother found it hard to juggle being Mayor of the small sleepy town of Storybrooke and being the mother to an 10 year old boy and a rebellious teenage girl so that's when Maddie went to Granny's Diner for a job so she wouldn't be hassling Regina twenty-four-seven for money._

...

Maddie sprinted down the stairs almost tripping over some steps and flung the front door open, ignoring the bang it made when it hit the wall. Before Henry even knew what was happening the short teenage blonde had threw her arms around him in a restricted hug which made him struggle to even breathe and then she continued to throw rapid fire questions at him, not breathing or letting him speak.

"What the actual hell Henry! I was so frightened! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go? How did you leave? Where did you get the money? Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Did someone try to hurt you?"

The blonde watched Maddie hug Henry and ask him a bunch of questions in amazement, was this Henry's adoptive mother? She seemed so nice and... young. The girl couldn't have been alot older than Henry probably about 16 or early 17. The blonde woman glanced up at them and spotted a woman with short dark hair and a man in a police uniform walk to the door. Okay so this woman was probably Henry's adoptive mother, not the teenage blonde suffocating him right now. Henry's birth mother felt alot less confused now.

Regina stood in the threshold ignoring Graham as he made his way behind her and stared in amazement at her son in her daughters arms. "Henry!?" Regina exclaimed relived.

Maddie grinned and let go of Henry so that Regina could hug him. "Where have you been?" Regina asked as he squirmed away from her hug.

"I found my real mum!" Henry snapped and ran woman winced slightly knowing this wasn't going to be good.

Maddie bit her lip and watched cautiously as her mother stood giving the blonde woman the famous Mills glare. Maddie was too occupied watching her mothers movements to even notice Graham saying something and going back inside.

"You're Henry's birth mother?' Regina asked shooting the woman a tight smile.

The woman gave a small smile and shrug. She doesn't seem to bothered, Maddie thought.

Regina stiffened "Madison dear, go inside." Regina told her daughter not looking away from the woman.

Maddie started to protest but Regina butted in "Now Madison." Maddie sighed and gave a small huff before walking back in only catching her mother saying something about Apple cider and the woman asking if she had anything stronger.

Maddie kicked open her door in a mood, ignoring Graham and Henry talking in his bedroom across the hall, slamming her door shut. She sighed and leaned against the door and running a hand threw her waist length blonde hair and stepped out of her slippers, leaving them by the door she shrugged out of her pink top and threw it in the washing basket as she walked closer to her draws, she tied her hair up in a messy bun with a bobble from her wrist and pulled out an large old t-shirt and threw it on the bed. She tried to unzip her skirt but it got stuck halfway down, Maddie started to jump up and down like a bunny on crack around her room and didn't notice a chunky white heel on her fluffy carpet and tripped.

'Owwww..." She moaned as she tried so sit up.

Suddenly her window slammed open with a gust of wind which sent her curtains flying everywhere. Maddie sighed and scrambled to her feet, she stumbled ungracefully to her window muttering curses under her breath. She wrapped her slim arms around herself as she looked outside, feeling slightly self conscious in case their was anyone outside.

Their wasn't.

Maddie rolled her eyes at her own paranoia and slammed her window shut before closing the curtains. She managed to unzip the skirt and threw the shirt on and wrapped a shell pink housecoat around her frame, slipping on her slippers she went to Henry's room where Graham had left Henry sitting on his bed frowning down at his hands.

Maddie was at loss with what to say "Heyyy... champ."

He looked up with a raised eyebrow "Hey champ? Seriously Maddie?" He asked amused.

She smiled at him "Whatever. Why did you run off?'

"I needed to find Emma."

Emma huh? Suited her. "Why?"

"Maddie, you know why! To break the curse." Henry reminded his big sister.

Maddie nodded, she didn't know if she believed Henry's tale or not. She think she did but at the same time their was this voice telling her it was just him imagination.

"Ahhh, and she is the saviour." Maddie remembered, she did like the idea of a female hero though. "Who am I then?" She asked.

He looked down again "I...I dunno." He admitted.

Maddie frowned "Seriously, how hard is it to find me? I have a birthmark on my face." Referring to the small black heart next to her eye. She thought for a while "I think I was Alice In Wonderland." She said, sure of her suspicion.

Henry shook his head disagreeing "Your not Alice, in this Alice is a dark blonde. Your not." He said "I think your either Aurora, The Swan Princess, Rapunzel or..." He trailed off

'Or?..." Maddie prodded.

'I don't wanna say."

"Henry..." Maddie warned.

"Or..." He mumbled something Maddie couldn't make out.

"What? Sweetie your gonna have to speak up."

"Or Maleficent." He finally admitted.

Madison froze "Great so I'm an evil skinny green bitch."

Henry laughed "You might not be, you could be Rapunzel."

Maddie smiled at him and ruffled his hair "At least I'm not Cinderella" Maddie hated the tale of Cinderella, she thought it was stupid and cliché.

"Yeah..." Henry wasn't listening to his sister any-more, he had taken to watching something from his window which Maddie couldn't see.

"Well munchkin, its time for bed." Henry frowned but did what his sister said and hugged her before climbing into bed.

"Night Maddie."

"Goodnight Henry."

Maddie made her way downstairs to her mothers home office. "Mother?"

Regina looked up from her desk where she was looking at some papers. "Yes dear?"

"Is that woman staying?" She asked referring to Emma, Henry's birth mother. She didn't want Henry to be taken away from her but she also did want him to get away from Regina.

Regina's mouth was set in a hard line "No dear, Emma Swan is leaving tonight." Regina stood and didn't notice the heart breaking look on her daughters face. "Don't worry dear, its late. Go take your pills and get some sleep." Regina hugged Maddie and Maddie tensed.

Maddie was relived when Regina pulled away "Remember dear, mother..."

"Know's best." Maddie finished the sentence Regina had told her ever since she was born "Yes I know. Goodnight mother." Maddie smiled weakly.

"Goodnight dear." Regina turned back to her work.

That night Maddie, filled up with pills, fell asleep and was greeted with yet another nightmare.

* * *

Being a mistress on the side

Might not appeal

To fools like you.

* * *

Okay yes i have made a peterxoc story and I'm in love with Robbie Kay now (tnx alot OUAT!) and i know theirs no peter pan in season 1 well aint dat what fanfiction is about changeing shit? ahah wel now he's in season 1 but dont worry still gonna be following the season1 plots but by Maddie.

Also if you think you know who Maddie is comment and tell be xxx


	2. Pretty When You Cry

Queen Of Disaster

Chapter 2: Pretty When You Cry

* * *

"You cant run from me."

"You'll never leave."

"I don't want to sleep forever."

"You can't just lock me up!"

"Your beautiful when you cry."

"You don't understand."

"You would curse your own daughter?"

"Im a dragon and your a whore. There's a difference."

"Mother knows best my dear."

"The lonesome queen."

"So much power."

"You still look beautiful in this form."

"He hurt me."

"He'll never hurt you again."

"Your mine now, forever."

Maddie shot up in bed, her hand pressed against her heart as it pounded violently against her chest, warm salty tears dripped down her cold skin. During the night she had thrashed around so much half the silk sheets had ended up on the floor.

Maddie sat like that for a few minuets trying to stop crying and to catch her breath. After she collected herself she glanced at the clock and frowned when it read 3:46. The nightmares had gotten considerably better compared to what they were like before Dr Hopper placed her on medication. They helped her sleep as well, though they were meant to keep all nightmares away and allow her to have a dreamless sleep, that didn't happen even if they were just mashed up collections of sentences and words spoken by different people she still preferred them to what they were like before.

She laid back down in bed and wriggled around a bit to get comfy before smiling a bit when a breeze hit her.

Wait a minuet.

Maddie froze, her eyes snapping open. She hadn't turned the ceiling fan on, nor did she hear the faint hum. She sat back up and searched the room for any sign of a disturbance with the little help of the tiny night light in the corner. She almost missed the window that was wide open. Almost.

She frowned in confusion and with a shaking hand she quickly turned on her bedside lamp which illuminated the large room. Yep it wasn't her imagination making her hallucinate, the window really was open, why was it open?

Did her mother come in her room while she was asleep and open it? No Regina wouldn't have done that, she knows how her daughter hates having the windows open at night. It was a thing ever since she was a little girl, Maddie was convinced that monsters would climb threw and steal her when it went dark.

She cautiously pulled back the few covers that weren't on the ground and stood, still weary she slowly walked over to the open window, ignoring when the cold gave her goosebumps. It was freezing outside and she was only in a thin oversized top.

Maddie poked her head out the window, half expecting for a serial killer to pop up out of no where and slaughter her. Her eyes strained in the dark to search the shadows that lined the bushes and trees outside (Regina liked her privacy) for a second she could have sworn she spotted a movement in the shadows when a small hedgehog ran out. She sighed feeling slightly foolish and closed the window.

She didn't hesitate to lock it.

* * *

All the pretty stars shine

for you my love,

am I that girl that you dream of.

* * *

Their's hints in of her fairytale life in her dream. All the sentences are said by various people who will show up and say them in future chapters so keep an eye out this chapters is because I had the idea in my head and I needed to get rid of the dream idea before i exploded. BTW i might make her into two storybook characters mashed up in two and both lyrics at the bottom of the chapters belong to miss Lana Del Ray, Sad Girl and Pretty When You Cry. The titles of chapters will be titles of songs (Not all will be Lana I just really love that woman!) Also Queen of Disaster is another song by Lana. Maddie looks like Marina and the Diamonds (Electra Heart era yanno blonde hair and heart on her cheek theirs a link here and on my profile. I also might wear outfits Marina has worn. She looks like Marina only in her teens and with longer (Waist length) hair.


	3. Fear And Loathing

Queen Of Disaster

Chapter 3: Fear And Loathing

* * *

Maddie smiled at Graham where he was talking to Marco "Graham, breakfast."

He smiled and excused himself from the conversation, taking the paper bag and a cup of coffee of her "Hey Madison, how are you today?"

Maddie sat on one of the desks as Graham took a drink. She looked around noticing Emma Swan stirring in one of the cells on a cot "Fine, fine. Why's Emma here?"

Graham looked at Emma and back to Maddie "Miss Swan was a bit tipsy last night." He said.

Maddie looked at Emma in confusion, why was Emma drunk? She didn't seem drunk when she dropped Henry off last night and she sure as hell wasn't round Maddie's house long enough to get herself intoxicated. 'Of apple cider no less.' Maddie thought knowing that that's what her mother always offered when guests came over.

She watched as Emma was woken up by Leroy's whistling and she looked around confused before catching Maddie's eye and silently asking what was going on.

Graham walked over to Leroy's cell and unlocked, Leroy ceasing his whistling "Leroy, you made bale. Now behave."

Leroy grinned falsely walking around Graham, he and Maddie exchanged good-morning's as he walked out.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Maddie greeted Emma happily.

"Morning." Emma said back still slightly confused.

Maddie decided to tell her what happened "You crashed last night. Apparently you were awake, but you probably barley remember that Graham took you in." Maddie waved in Graham's direction where he stood close to Emma's cell, his arms folded across his chest. "There's nothing wrong with your car, its parked outside." Maddie finished assuring Emma so she didn't have a panic attack right there in the cell.

"yeah, that cars something." Maddie smiled slightly when Emma talked with pride about her little yellow bug, '_soon_,' Maddie mentally promised '_She'll talk about_ _Henry like that_'. Emma carried on "That little thing could survive anything."

"What did you see in the road?" Graham butted in. "I mean it had to be something pretty big. I mean to make you crash "

"It was a wolf." Emma grimaced. "You might think I'm crazy."

"I've heard crazier things than that in the last week." Maddie laughed thinking back to the restless night yesterday.

Graham raised an eyebrow not convinced " A wolf?" He asked sceptically.

"I guess the drinks at the majors place are a bit stronger than you expected." Graham smiled sympathetically.

"Graham, trust me. One drink wont get her dunk." Maddie said in Emma's defence.

"Under-age drinking Madison?" Graham asked playfully making Maddie blush '_Shit, I had to open my big mouth'_ She mentally scolded herself "Do I have to call Regina?" Maddie shook her head and Graham turned back to Emma.

" I did see a wolf." She opened her eyes wider trying to get him to believe her, Maddie frowned knowing that was impossible. Graham was wrapped around her mothers finger. "I had one, do you think I'll be hallucinating from one drink?" Emma said agreeing with Madison's previous statement.

Graham didn't get a chance to respond as someone came in slamming to door. Maddie herd heels on the floor and she didn't even have to guess that it was her mother.

Emma nor Maddie looked at Regina, Emma had no reason to find out what was happening and she didn't want to intrude. Maddie didn't look because she wasn't really in the mood to see her mother, that's why she offered to bring Graham his breakfast, because the police station was the one place Regina barely ever went.

"Graham, Henry's run away again. We have too ." It wasn't until that moment Regina noticed Emma in the jail cell and her daughter on a desk. She stepped a bit closer to the cell to act threatening. "What is she doing here?" Regina growled "Do you know where he is?" she glared at Emma.

Maddie shivered as a breeze made her go cold, she glanced around and saw that the other's didn't feel a thing. '_odd'_

"I have pretty good alibi." Emma defended when she saw the anger in Regina's eyes. "I have not seen Henry since I dropped him off."

"She thought she saw a wolf " Graham laughed. Maddie scowled at him for being so rude and Regina ignored him.

Regina spun around and fixed the glare on her daughter, softening up slightly but not much "Madison, do you know where you're brother is?" Regina asked a bit more kindly that when she did with Emma

Maddie shooked her head "No woke up, got ready, went work. Like always." She said knowing her mother knew her routine.

"Well he was not in his room this morning." Regina said sighing and turning back to Emma.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma suggested

"He doesn't have friends." Regina said frustrated.

Maddie frowned, Henry did have friends but they were like her friends. People you hung around with in school so you're not lonely but not the people you trust.

"Every kid has friends." Emma took the bars in her hands. Maddie rolled her eyes, it might have been that way when Emma was a kid but time have changed and people only cared about themselves, that's not exactly friendship.

Emma continued "Did you check his computer? Maybe he has online friends, he could be emailing them."

'_Great'_ Maddie thought _'Now it sounds like Henry had a paedophile chatting him up over Facebook.'_

"And you know this how?" Regina frowned at the woman.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him." Emma bargained.

Their was a small voice in Maddie's head that piped up 'She's a bail-bonds woman.' Maddie jumped off the table "I think you should open it, she could help us, she's a bail-bonds woman."

Emma stared at the girl in shock wondering how she could possibly know that. Regina moved her head to Graham, she told him right away to open the doors.

Maddie smiled at the lot "Let's go hunt for my baby bro!"

* * *

Got different people inside my head

I wonder which one that they like best

I'm done with tryin' to have it all

And ending' up with not much at all.

* * *

Song: Fear and Loathing by Marina And The Diamonds

Next chapter coming soon also I want a little help with how to bring Peter Pan into the story properly, I don't mean dreams and voices and shit just like he's actually there, I have a few ideas but I would like a variety. xxx

Peace out muta-fukazzz xxxxxxxx *Kissy Face*


	4. Money, Power and Glory

Queen Of Disaster Chapter 4: Money, Power, Glory.  
This is from Madison's pov now so enjoy.

* * *

_Fairytale Land: A long time ago_

_Regina's painful screams echoed throughout the castle. Regina lay in a bed, drenched in her own sweat and had the ruined sheets in a death grip so tight the maid assisting the midwife was shocked she didn't tare them._

_"Almost there, your majesty." The midwife assured. Regina barely hurd her because of her own pain._

_"You brought this on yourself my love." Cora growled._

_Regina let out a cry of pain._

_"I see the head! Regina keep pushing!" The midwife exclaimed not noticing the glare Cora shot her for not addressing her daughter in the right manner._

_Regina screamed and the next thing she knew the pain was gone and in its place was a beautiful baby girl. She wasn't crying, she was just peaceful._

_The midwife smiled down at the baby "Congratulations, Queen Regina! She's a healthy baby girl." The midwife handed the baby to the queens waiting arms._

_Regina grinned and kissed the baby's forehead "She's gorgeous." Regina whispered looking at the baby in adoration. She was small, glowing skin, a small tuff of golden hair on her head and she was looking up at Regina with those bright forest green eyes her father had. Regina teared up at the thought of Daniel never being able to meet his daughter who had his eyes but she blinked them away._

_Regina was so wrapped up in her newborn she failed to notice her mother shoo the two maids assisting and the midwife. Cora slowly walked over to her daughter and her granddaughter._

_Cora looked down at the stunning baby in Regina's arms. "She's flawless." Cora approved "And powerful."_

_Regina looked up in shock "W-what do you mean?"_

_Cora smiled coyly "Her magic is strong, very strong." Cora wouldn't admit it out loud but the girls magic was stronger than hers was and she didn't like that. "You need to protect her."_

_Regina didn't like the thought "From what?"_

_Her mother shrugged "Everything, the dangers of the world especially. There are going to people who will want to take her and use her for selfish reasons, for their own expense."_

_Regina grew panicked "No! I wont let them."_

_"Well there is one way..." Cora trailed off baiting her daughter._

_A few moments past and Regina finally answered quietly "What is it?"_

* * *

Mother spun to face me "No."

I was taken aback "What!? NO?" Why didn't she want me coming with them to find my brother?"

She sighed as Graham let Emma out of the cell "It could be dangerous."

I raised an eyebrow at that, _seriously though?_ "In Storybrooke?" I asked sceptically. After all it _was_ Storybrooke.

Emma butted in "She's right, anything could happen."

I shot a glare in Emma's direction. _I thought we were friends!_ "NO! It's my brother and no offence but at the moment I know him better that any of you!" I shouted at my mother. It was pathetic, they're not letting me help find my little brother when I'm the one who probably knows where he is!

"Madison Rayinne Mills! Go home this instant! You will not talk to me in that manner!" Mother growled to me.

I stayed silent, feeling a lump in my throat, I didn't want them to see me cry. Especially my mother; she always told me it was weak. Mother grew inpatient when I didn't answer "Madison! Do you understand me?"

Emma frowned "Regina maybe-"

I cut her of and glared at my mother "Yes mother." and with that I stormed out.

* * *

I walked down the path leading to the playground with Henry's castle, where I knew he'd be. As I walked I wiped away tears and ignored the wind rustling the leaves making it sound like someone was following me.

"Hey kiddo!" I smiled cheerfully when Henry came into my view.

His face lit up when he spotted me "Maddie! What are you doing here?"

I climbed up and sat next to him "Seeing if your okay. Are you okay?" I asked. He looks so sad, I don't like it.

He nodded. I frowned "No Henry, you're not."

"I want Emma to stay." He admitted.

"She might." I shrugged trying to help.

"No, she might not though. She tried to leave last night but the curse wont let here."

My brows furrowed in confusion "But isn't that a good thing? The town wants her here as much as we do?"

He nodded "I guess."

"Henry, look she's not going to leave you here with mother! Trust me after she see's what Regina is really like she's going to whip you away to New York or Boston or whatever and you guys will live happily ever after as the perfect family." I tried to reassure him but it didn't seem to have much effect.

He looked up at me with those big, sad eyes "But what about you?"

I smiled slightly "What about me?"

"We can't just leave you here with the Evil Queen! Maybe Emma can take you with us and me, you and Emma can be a family!" He grinned at the fantasy.

Unfortunately though, that fantasy was unrealistic "Henry, Regina's my birth mother. It would be alot harder for Emma to gain custody of me and anyway you don't need to worry about me I getting out of this town soon."

"When?" He asked.

I froze. When _was_ I going to leave Storybrooke? When was I going to leave behind everyone and my waitress job at Granny's to fly to Hollywood and become a singer? I've dreamt of it so long but I've never really done anything to prove that that's what I aspire to be except dream. "I have an appointment with Archie now Henry, I better go."

Henry frowned "No, Maddie don't leave! I'm sorry if I upset you."

I forced a smile at him. It wasn't his fault "Henry, trust me, you didn't say anything. I really do have a meeting with Dr Hopper now and you know what he's like if your late."

Henry cringed knowing exactly what it was like with all the questions and 'Tell the truth' quotes "Okay. "Love you Maddie." He leaned in and gave me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his head into the fluffy shoulder of my fur coat. "Love you too Henry." As I was walking away I spotted Emma's yellow bug pull up. I smirked to my self, right on time.

* * *

You say that you wanna go

To a land that's far away

How are we supposed to get there

With the way that we're living today?

* * *

Okay so do you guys like the _Maddie POV_ or the _3rd person POV_ better. Choose.

Plseaaaaaasssssseeee **_REVIEW_**


	5. Bittersweet Tragedy

Queen Of Disaster Chapter 5: Bitter-sweet Tragedy

* * *

"It's odd though, Archie. I always feel sad deep down, like a part of me is missing. No one seems to even understand it though! I could be doing anything, driving, working, drinking or talking and then out of no where I get this overwhelming sadness come over me and I have absolutely no explanation for it and I just feel so... lost."

Archie nodded slightly when Madison finished talking. "Well sometime's when you feel sad or upset for no reason what so ever it could mean your missing someone, is there someone in you'r life your missing, Madison?"

Maddie's brows furrowed as she thought. Who would she miss? Everyone she knew was still living here in Storybrooke and most of them she didn't even like. Her father maybe? But how could she miss somebody she had barely ever herd of let alone met?

"No."

Archie nodded, accepting the answer "I'm going to prescribe you some Anti-depressants, Madison." He said softly and writing something down on a small piece of paper.

"Anti-depressants?! You think I'm depressed?" Maddie asked taken aback.

He smiled at her sadly "I've noticed the way you have been talking to me and describing your feelings these past few sessions and I honestly think you're showing clear signs of depression. You seem to have a continuous low mood and feeling irritable all the time, and your mother tells me you've lost complete interest in past activities you used to enjoy, saying you completely made a scean when you quit the netball team in school. You've been having repeated night terrors and lost quite a bit of weight. These are all signs of Depression."

Maddie gritted her teeth "I'm not depressed."

"We'll have to sort out a schedule to fit in the medication you're already taking."

"I'm not depressed!"

Archie looked at her "Maddie, this is for the best."

Maddie stood up "For who!? All anyone seem's to be doing lately is shove pills down my throat and tell me to stop everything! And I quit the netball team because those girls were bitches!"

"You gave a girl a concussion with the ball." Dr Hopper said bluntly.

Maddie pointed a finger at Archie "That cow deserved it, she's lucky I didn't put her in the morgue!"

"Maybe anger management would be a good idea as well..." Archie mumbled to himself and wrote again.

Maddie huffed and grabbed her fur coat. "You know what, do whatever you like! Shove pills down my throat, lock me in more sessions! Hell why don't you put me in a straight jacket and lock me in a loony bin. Fuck this!" With that Maddie stormed out.

Archie sighed and stared at the closed door where Madison had just disappeared. He grabbed the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Miss Mills? Yes, she did. Okay I'll do that."

Archie hung up and slumped in his seat feeling disappointed in himself.

In Granny's Diner Maddie was sat in one of the booths across from her friend Ruby who was bunking off her shift as they were the only people in the diner. Ruby looked down and bit her lip when Maddie told her what happened at Dr Hopper' "He really did that?" She asked "It doesn't sound like him."

Maddie sighed and drunk her tea "He did."

Ruby rubbed her eyes, careful of her eye make-up. "Wow. So you're on anti-depressants now?"

"Yep." Maddie nodded.

"You don't seem depressed."

Maddie shrugged "Apparently I'm showing clear signs of depression."

Ruby leaned back "Bullshit."

"I know." Maddie agreed. Ruby checked her watch "Hey Mads, I'm gonna lock up now. You want me to walk you home?" She asked standing up as Maddie drained the last of her tea.

Maddie shook her head, blonde curls bounced "No it's fine." Maddie paused opening the door to face her friend "See you later Ruby."

"You too."

Maddie wrapped her coat around her more as the chilly sea air hit her and she trudged her way back to her house.

Maddie was passing an ally way when she herd something crash. Slowly she turned to face the dark ally way, keeping in mind she had a small switch blade in her bag and some bear mace. Another crash sounded, this one slightly louder "Hello?" She asked.

Suddenly a dark figure flew above her. She spun around to find some kind of shadow like thing with glowing eyes standing behind her and she had to resist the large urge to poke it.

"What are you?" She asked warily, though their was something about the shadow that she couldn't quite understand, she felt like she'd seen it before.

"Pills...stop...cant...speak...bad." It tried to talk but it sounded like one of those fuzzy T.V stations where it made few words appear.

She frowned at it "Pills?"

"Yes...bad...stop...taking...pills..."

"Stop taking pills? Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yes!...pills...stopping...talking...pans...missing...upset..." It spoke ageing.

She furrowed her eyebrows. It was missing talking to its pan and it was upset? "Sorry what?"

"No...medicine...bad...Madison...stop...taking...pill..." With that the thing fuzzed out.

Maddie stood there dumbfounded staring at the place in the road where the shadow had just stood seconds ago before dissapearing. Was that thing telling her to stop taking her medication?

Maddie blinked and turned to walk home before any more weird things happened.

* * *

Sweet, boy, straight out of the movie screen  
Candy hearts and chocolate dreams  
I, met, my prince upon a popcorn bowl  
He held my heart and let it go  
Ice cream, upon a summer's day  
Beginning sweetness never stays

* * *

so we've met peter pans shadow! YAY! Will Maddie stop her medication? What was the Sadow trying to tell Maddie? What was Archie talking to Regina about? REVIEW and tell me if you liked this chapter and you'll find out!


	6. Supernatural

Queen Of Disaster

Chapter 6: Supernatural

* * *

The next morning Maddie was stood in her bathroom clad in her pyjamas, glaring down at the two small orange bottles of pills. It was quarter past seven and she was the only one awake, she'd didn't take her medication the night before because somehow she wanted to listen to the creepy shadow thing that had visited her the night before and the outcome of that seemed to be a mash-up of different nightmares all haunting her at the same time, it was like somebody had opened the floodgates to what frightens her and it all came crashing down on her like that sign did to the boy in Final Destination. That left her here this morning; wondering if not taking the pills prescribed to her was a good idea.

When she came home last night her mother was sat at the dining room table with two new bottles of pills both oranges, one holding grey and the other blue. At first Maddie was confused as to why she her mother had a bottle of blue pills and not long after she came to the conclusion that they were Viagra her mother turned to her and handed Maddie the bottles saying "The grey are for the nightmares and the blue are anti-depressants." Then walking away leaving a very angry daughter behind. Turns out Dr Hopper had not only put her on anti-depressants but had also upped the dosage of her original medication.

So this morning she scowled down at the damn things and shoved them angrily back in the bathroom cabinet before storming into her room and getting dressed. She stormed out the house while shrugging on her coat and went to the only place that ever calmed her down. The park.

* * *

She smiled at the swans and ducks waddling and quacking around the pond and looked at the large swan sitting next to her. She loved this swan it was always pure white no matter what and was beautifully large, it often sat next to her or when other people were in the park (Which was rare) in front of her acting almost as if it was protecting her. She even named it Odila which was inspired by Swan Lake, she loved that film.

"Do you think I should take my pills, Odila?" She asked the swan quietly.

The was did a jerking movement with it's head which looked like a 'no'.

Maddie sighed slightly "I don't think so either but I'm starting to get withdrawal symptoms." She looked down at her hand which was shaking.

The bird let out a small squawk.

"Ok, ok I won't take them, jeez." Maddie smiled lightly and reached out and stroked the swans feathered back. "It must be nice to be a swan Odila."

The swan moved its neck and feet to make it look like it was shrugging. Maddie laughed quietly "C'mon you can go anywhere. Leave any place you don't like and set up somewhere new."

Odila looked at Maddie as if saying 'It's not that easy.'

Maddie looked at the bird sadly and back to the morning skyline "It never it easy." a chime brought her out of her trance and she stopped petting Odila to look around to see what made it, even Odila seemed confused by the chime. Maddie looked up and saw that the clock tower was working again. She looked down at Odila who was watching her "Marco must have fixed it yesterday." She said, it was the only reasonable answer but then again yesterday she had an almost-full conversation with a shadow and she's bffs with a swan. Noticing that the time was almost 8 she decided to go back home and get ready for her shift at Granny`s.

She turned back to the swans "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later!" She said waving and walking away, the birds sqwarked a goodbye to their human friend.

When Maddie returned home she herd arguing coming from Henry's room, quickly she went in her room, threw her Granny's uniform on and pulled her hair up in a ponytail before creeping outside Henry's room, Regina had left the door open when she stormed in to rage at Henry.

"Well, then who is?" Her mother fumed holding Henry's storybook in her hands "That woman you brought here? I don t like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue. What?" Regina looked up, distracted when she herd the clock chime and Madison decided this was the right time to save her brother from the doom that was Regina's wrath. She waved him over from the door and her quickly slipped past their mother and took Maddie's hand as she quietly led them downstairs and out the door.

"What was that all about?" Maddie asked Henry when they were halfway down the street.

"There's missing pages in the book and she want's to know where they are." He said.

Maddie spoke up a few seconds later "And where are they?"

He stayed silent. "Henry?" Maddie asked.

"You're part of Operation Cobra, right?" He asked hopefully while looking up at her with those Bambi eye's that makes her get him anything.

"Of course." And that was true, if that's what he believed in then she'd fully support him and believe with him, she knew what it was like when people told you to get you're head out of the clouds and come down to the real world.

Henry reached inside his coat and pulled out some papers before handing them to Maddie.

Madison let go of his hand to look thought the pieces of paper and realized it was the ending to his book "Did you pull these out?" Maddie asked looking at him.

He nodded and looked down "Yeah, I couldn't let her find out the truth." Henry said.

Maddie stopped and put a hand on her brothers shoulder to make him stop walking before she pulled him into a hug "I know how much you love that book Henry." She mumbled to him and kissed the top on his head.

Henry looked up at her when she stood up and ended the loving sister-brother embrace "It was for Operation Cobra Maddie. It'll pay out in the end."

She smiled at him "Okay, c'mon you can have some hot chocolate before school." She said making him grin and she handed the papers back to him.

When they got to Granny's Henry headed to one of the booths and settled himself down.

Maddie shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door "Hey Granny, Ruby, Chef." Chef was the cook at Granny's and had earned the nickname 'Chef' while working their, mornings were herd around the diner.

"Hey Granny can we get a hot chocolate with cinnamon for the kid." I asked and she nodded, turning away to make Henry's hot chocolate.

About 20 minuets later Maddie was lounging in Henry's booth across from Emma.

"Hey Emster. We've not really been properly introduced. I'm Madison Mills, Henry's amazing sister, everyone calls me Maddie." Maddie said stealing a swig from Henry's hot chocolate.

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma smiled at the girl, she seemed nice enough, bubbly personality.

"I like swans..." Madison mumbled almost to herself.

Emma smiled slightly at Maddie while Henry grinned at his sister's antics. Emma turned to Henry "Don t you have school?"

Maddie snorted and looked at Emma playfully "Duh, he's ten."

Henry smiled at Emma "Walk me." He said before poking Maddie to move so he could get out. Maddie stood up but once Henry was out of the booth he was poked in the head by a manicured french tipped finger. "Try that again kiddie."

Emma smiled and followed Henry out, amused by the sister and brother.

Maddie spun to face Graham who was reading a newspaper "You fancy her." She sing-songed.

Graham looked up startled "No I don't." He defended.

Maddie laughed "You totally fancy her."

Graham looked down again trying to cover his blush "You fancy her." He mumbled childishly.

"I would if I was you."

"I don't fancy her Maddie. Shouldn't you be doing you're job?" He asked still blushing and trying to hide it behind the newspaper.

Maddie glanced around only to see that the few people in the diner had already been served and there was nothing else to do beside annoy the towns sheriff. "Nope." She said popping the P.

Graham sighed "Maddie I don't fancy Emma Swan." He tried.

Maddie grinned at him "It's okay Graham, I won't tell her." She turned and walked in to the back to get some of the Key Lime Pie that was supposed to be today's special, but she was hungry. She started cutting a piece when the voice from yesterday made her jump and cut her thumb. "Ahh shit!" She cried and pressed a towel on the battle wound.

"You...Stopped...Good." It croaked.

"Why the hell don't you give a warning!?" Maddie growled at it, it was starting to piss her off now.

"Pills...bad...stop..."

She sighed "I have."

"...Good..."

She frowned and wet the towel under the tap "Look did you come here just so you could make me hurt myself. Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of it?" Maddie asked it.

The shadow ignored her and carried on trying to talk "He...Misses...you..."

She looked at it confused "Who misses me?"

"P...Pet...Pans..."

She raised an eyebrow at it "What?"

"...Peter...Pan..." And again the thing fuzzed out.

The stood a looked at the space where it was just standing, forgetting about the wet towel around her thumb. "what the fudge?" She asked quietly to herself.

"Maddie? Who are you talking too?" Ruby asked walking threw the door, into the kitchen.

"Nobody."

"But it- Oh my god Maddie! You're hand!" Ruby gasped and I looked down at my hand, Ruby had only seen the white (Now red) dish towel not the actual cut.

"Oh, Red it's okay! Look just a small cut." Maddie held her hand out to show Ruby the small cut.

She sighed in relief then froze "Wait, what did you call me?" She asked.

Maddie looked at her in confusion "I called you Ruby."

Ruby shook her head "No you called me Red."

"No I didn't." Maddie said trying to remember what she had said.

Ruby looked at her friend "It's okay, I kind of like it."

Maddie smiled at her slightly. Ruby frowned at Madison "Maybe you should go home, you don't look so well."

Maddie nodded agreeing with her "Yeah..." On the way home Maddie stopped by the DVD rental place and picked up all the Peter Pan films she could find.

The store clerk raised an eyebrow at her "Movie night?"

Maddie thought of an answer quickly, of course it looked odd that a teenage girl was renting a bunch of Peter Pan DVDs "Yeah, with Henry." She smiled back at the nosey store clerk and grabbed the bag before hurrying out the door to get home and to her research on Peter flipping Pan.

* * *

Come, take me in the night

I feel it in my blood, want the darker side

Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes

Poison me with love,

I'll bring you back to life

* * *

NeW chAptEr AleRt!

Whoop whoop, I updated a chapter and I'm back home in England. I actually started this story I Disneyland. I was inspired when I was on the Peter Pan ride. Seriously though I loved it in LA it was fucking gorgeous! The heat kind of took me and my family by surprise though, we're from England and we've never experienced that heat before and on the first day their we almost shrivelled up and died like Spongebob and Patrick did in that Spongebob film. ANYWAY! Review and tell me if you like this chapter also I'm still waiting for more answers to who Maddie is, some people are along the correct lines. Others, not so much. xxx REVIEW REVIEW

(Supernatural by Ke$ha and outfit on profile, not uniform.)


	7. This Is What Makes Us Girls

Queen Of Disaster

Chapter 7: This Is What Makes Us Girls

* * *

Maddie was curled up on her bed in her room wrapped in pillows and blankets, the fairy lights that hung around her bed were on, the velvet curtains were closed and blocking out every bit of sunlight, she had her laptop out in front of her and the large TV in her room was currently playing Disney's Peter Pan. She sighed and tied her long hair up in a messy bun before looking down at her laptop where she was scrolling threw Facebook. She didn't really like Facebook, she just wasn't interested in knowing that Stacy the girl who graduated last year broke her leg when trying to walk on top of the Toll Bridge. Serves that cow right, Maddie thought.

She huffed and closed her laptop, taking a drink of the coffee she made herself she looked around her room. She always did like her bedroom, it had a warm, inviting feeling to it. It was decorated in a kind of boho meets modern type of way. Wendy shouting on the telly screen brought Madison out of her trance. Maddie glared at the Wendy character on screen, She didn't like Wendy very much, she was kind of a bitch. Like, who did that cow think she was bossing everyone around like that? Maddie frowned slightly when the mermaids unfortunately failed in drowning the Wendy whore. Maddie never did like Wendy, she had somehow managed to worm her way into Neverland, a place where you didn't have to grow up and could be yourself and happy and that stupid cow wanted to come back to earth? Dumb fucker.

"Madison!?" Maddie sighed when she herd her mother shouting her, she paused the film "Up here!"

Regina walked into her daughter room and spotted what she was watching and Regina's blood ran cold. "What are you watching?"

Maddie winced slightly at her mother's icy tone "Disney?"

Regina turned her head from the TV screen to glare at her daughter "Obviously, but what film?"

Maddie raised a perfect eyebrow at her mother and glanced at the screen to see Peter Pan standing their in all his ginger and green imp glory "Peter Pan." Wasn't that obvious?

"Why?" Why was her mother so angry about this?

"I felt like it."

Regina turned to the TV and angrily pressed eject and ripped the DVD out of the DVD player "I hate Peter Pan." Regina growled before snapping the DVD in half.

"MUM!" Maddie exclaimed shocked "That was rented!"

Regina threw the DVD in the bin "I'll pay for it." Regina pointed at her daughter "Any Peter Pan thing is not aloud in this house! Do you understand me Madison?" Regina growled.

Maddie nodded, shocked at her mothers hate for an imaginary fairytale character. "Yes mother."

Regina nodded and straightened out "Good." The sound of a chainsaw firing up made both mother and daughter turn to look out the window and their was Emma Swan firing up a chainsaw and bringing it dangerously close to Regina's apple tree.

"Oh my god!" Maddie brought her hand up to cover her mouth to trap the giggles.

"WHAT!?" Regina stormed outside with Maddie following, she was still giggling

Regina growled at Emma "What the hell are you doing?!"

Maddie watched as Emma looked her mother straight in the eye "Picking apples." She said casually. Maddie laughed and Emma shot her a quick smile.

Regina's rage suddenly went up, not only was Emma trying to take her son away now she's getting her daughter to rebel! "You re out of your mind."

Emma glared at Regina and Maddie leaned against the tree suddenly wishing she had popcorn "No, you are if you think a shoddy frame jobs enough to scare me off. You re going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma started to walk away, Maddie suddenly had some new found respect for the woman "Your move."

Regina spun to face her daughter who wiped the smirk of her face straight away "You! Inside now!"

Maddie nodded sadly "Yes mother." She sulked upstairs and waited a few minuets until she herd her mother on the phone in her office. Maddie quickly shrugged on her coat and some black Converse, grabbing her bag she put some music on quietly so her mother would think she was still in before slipping out the front door and making her way to someone who would help her.

* * *

Maddie walked down the street on the way to her best friends house (Other than Ruby) when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her back and she spun to see Derek Princeton and his little friend Randy Garrett, they had thrown a stone at her. _Ugh not these two,_ she thought bitterly.

"Madison!" Derek grinned.

"What?" She growled.

They walked closed and she crossed her arms and glared at them. "Why so bitter?" Derek asked.

"Because you two are arseholes." She said with a sarcastic smile.

When she was younger her mother met with Derek's mother and they used to force Derek and Madison to play together. They never played though instead they fought like cat and dog.

"So mean." Derek pouted. Randy laughed.

Maddie rolled her eyes and walked away "Ugh, prick." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey! Maddie wait!" He grabbed her arm. She ripped away from him and gave him the Mills glare, which made him wince slightly "Derek! Do not call me Maddie. only my friends can."

He faked hurt "What? And I'm not you're friend?"

"No."

He sighed and Maddie walked away again "You hurt me Madison!" He shouted after her before running in front of her with Randy following like a little lackey.

Maddie gritted her teeth to stop from punching him in his smug face "What?" She spat out.

He smirked "Go on a date with me."

She sneered at the dick "No."

He looked shocked. "Why?"

she gawped at him, was he being serious!? He's not only the biggest dick head in school but he was also the biggest player in her school "Are you being serious right now?! I fucking hate your guts! Now get out my way before I knock you out." She growled at him, she pushed past him and walked towards her friends house.

She pressed the bell on the door and knocked on.

The door opened to reveal Sean Bonsion, one of her closest friends. He was a flirt but very protective and sweet once you get to know him.

"Ahh! Madison, come in!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her in, his snobby french accent normally made girls swoon in school but it had no effect on Madison, maybe it was because she had been friends with him for like...forever she didn't know.

She walked into the living room to see Paul and Sam sitting on the couch watching TV, Sam was gay, spoke slowly and hated sports while Paul was Irish with a slight lisp, very active and desired to be in the army.

"Hey guys!" She said and sat her self down in a chair.

"Hey Maddie." Sam smiled at her still speaking in his slow, deep voice.

"Maddie! How've you been!" Paul grinned at her.

"I'm fine, how've you guys been?"

"Fine." Sam said.

"Track coach been annoying me, he's looking for a good punch, he is!" Paul said, he hated his track coach.

Sean walked out of his kitchen and handed her a coke. Maddie looked up at him "Where's your parent's?" She asked.

He shrugged and slumped in a seat "Some all-day date thing. I dunno."

Maddie reached for the game on the coffee table and looked at it before looking at the guys "Who wants to play GTA 5?"

An hour later the four were in the local supermarket. Maddie was stood looking at the crisps with Paul. "You're mother actual snapped it?" He asked disbelievingly.

She picked up a large bag of Walkers Cheese and Onion "Yep just snapped it and threw it in the bin."

Paul shook his head "Wow...guess she does not like Peter Pan."

Maddie snickered "Well she is the Evil Queen."

Paul laughed and opened a bag of Monster Munch. Maddie raised an eyebrow at him "Erm, you're supposed to buy them before you eat them."

"My dear Madison, haven't you ever herd of 'try before you buy'?" He asked and eating another piece of Monster Munch.

She let out a giggle "You're crazy."

"AHHHHH HE"S GONNA KILL ME, SAM THE TURTLE IS GOING TO KILL ME! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Paul and Maddie turned to see Sam pushing Sean around in a trolley at full speed down the milk isle.

"What the heck?" Maddie mumbled.

Paul sighed and rubbed his temple "I give up on them, I truly do."

Maddie giggled as Sean came running up to them trying to sort his hair out. "Is my hair okay?"

* * *

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived

Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!"

Stealin' police cars with the senior guys

Teachers said we'd never make it out alive

* * *

Yes Maddie is two characters in one. Who do you think she is? ;) Also if your curious a picture link to Maddie`s bedroom is on my profile... Review xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Flawless

Queen Of Disaster

Chapter 8: Flawless

* * *

_Fairytale Land:_

_Cora smirked smugly but quickly hid it when Regina turned to face her with the baby in her arms._

_"I don't like this mother, maybe we shouldn't..." Regina was nervous about the plan her mother had concocted to protect her child._

_Cora rolled her eyes at Regina "Nonsense it's just nerves." Cora waved it off and inspected the outside of the tower._

_Regina sighed. Her daughter snuggled deeper into Regina's arms which made Regina look down and smile and the blonde baby. Cora glanced over and scoffed "Dear the towers almost done, let's get the kid ready."_

_"She has a name mother." Regina said, she was annoyed that her mother seemed to refuse to call her daughter by her name._

_"Well what is it?" Cora asked bitterly._

_Regina smiled tenderly down a the baby "Rapunzel, her name is Rapunzel."_

* * *

Storybrooke:

Regina glared at her daughter as she tied the laces on her boots "Mother, it's for a good cause." Maddie told her mum, today she was going with Mary Margaret and her class to help out at the hospital and as all ways her mother was objecting to anything Maddie was doing with Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"I don't really care" Regina spat crossing her arms "You are not going anywhere near that vile woman."

Maddie glared up at her mother "Yes I am, she's my friend."

"I don't like her and that's that." Regina pushed, the fact that Maddie classed Mary Margaret as a friend infuriated Regina.

Maddie gritted her teeth in annoyance "So it's okay for you to talk to people I don't like but the second I do it, it's not allowed?"

Regina looked at Maddie like it was obvious "Yes."

"Well, I'm going." Maddie slammed the front door behind her and stormed down the path towards the hospital.

When she got there Mary Margaret's class were running around helping people and Maddie walked over to were Mary Margaret was standing.

"Hey Mary Margaret!" Maddie said happily.

She jumped slightly and smiled at Maddie "Hi, how have you been?" Maddie and Mary Margaret shared a brief hug. Maddie shrugged "Same old boring stuff, what about you?"

Mary Margaret spoke softly "Henry's mother is staying with me."

Maddie's eyes widened "Emma?" She didn't know Emma was staying with Mary Margaret.

She nodded "She was staying in her car and I have a room spare so..."

Maddie smiled at her friend, she was too kind for her own good. Mary Margaret spotted Henry messing around in the ICU and ran off to stop him from damaging anything.

Maddie chuckled to herself and walked around. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a strangely familiar young girl, probably the same age as her lying on the bed in the corner of the room. Maddie walked over to her slowly. The girl was tall, athletic build, dark skin, thick long black hair and strong features. On the shoulder of her left arm was a tribal tattoo, Maddie didn't even realize she was reaching out to trace the pattern when a sudden pain exploded in her head and she fell to the floor. She could faintly hear people talking to her and them helping her up but their was a numb feeling in her limbs and a loud ringing noise in her head.

She glanced up to see the girl was now sat up, looking down at her smiling.

Madison spoke one last word before she fainted "Lily?"

* * *

I know when you were little girls  
You dreamt of being in my world  
Don't forget it, don't forget it  
Respect that, bow down bitches (Crown!)  
I took some time to live my life  
But don't think I'm just his little wife  
Don't get it twisted, get it twisted  
This my shit, bow down bitches

* * *

Ohhhhh snap! Shit is going dowwwwwnnn! Whoop whoop! Sorry this chapter is so short! Guess who lily is (Even though its totally obvious!) And is Maddie rembering? Is that baby Maddie? How does she know the chick in hospital? I DUNNO! Well I do but you dont! Review and you'll find out.  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
